Legacy Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) conferencing systems use protocols like Binary Floor Control Protocol (BFCP) to control of the floor between multiple parties in a conference distributed across one or more conference bridges. Floor control is a process to manage joint or exclusive access to shared resources in a conferencing environment. For example, BFCP can control who has the right to send media in a conference.
Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) clients have similar functionality that is provided over proprietary mechanisms that use Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP). WebRTC provides enhanced capabilities that are beyond what is currently supported by BFCP. Because of these incompatibilities, BFCP and WebRTC are currently provided as separate solutions for controlling the floor of a conference call.